


It Goes Down Sweet

by elutherya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Breeding, Fingering, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Everyone/Everyone, Moth Hybrids, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Weird Biology, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: As soon as his hands make contact with Yuchan’s skin, he practically comes to life in front of him. A small gasp leaves him as he sucks in a sharp breath, eyes going wide, his pupils blowing wider as they jerk away from the window over Junhee’s shoulder and down to him. His antennae flick forward, brushing against Junhee’s own and even from here, Junhee can see the way his wings have started trembling.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	It Goes Down Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is... weird. I won't front. It's weird and I have no excuses. Literally, I don't know.
> 
> My notes consisted of:  
>  _Yuchan - Chionarctia nivea and has gynandromorphism_  
>  Junhee - Cinnabar

Stepping in through the front door, the first thing Junhee finds is Yuchan’s shoes kicked off haphazardly. There’s an obvious trail of clothes leading past the entryway and down the hallway: socks, a hoodie, a shirt, jeans and boxers. It makes it easy to find Yuchan, who’s sitting in the middle of the living room floor with his feet kicked out in front of him and a glass of water held between his hands.

He’s staring straight ahead out the window and sitting so incredibly still. The antennae on top of his head are dropped forward, instead of waving gently through the air in a match for Yuchan’s usual near constant state of moving. Even his wings are still, draped out behind him, so pale and soft in the dim evening light. They’re spread just enough that Junhee can catch the bright little spots of red that run up along the sides of his spine. They match the colour painted across the tops of his shoulders and down his biceps, like someone had taken a paintbrush to his skin and used broad strokes across his skin.

“Chan-ah,” Junhee calls, but there’s no sign that Yuchan’s heard him. Any other time and Junhee would be taking it as the tease it’s meant to be and walking over to pin Yuchan to the floor and tickle him until he was breathless. Usually Yuchan can’t help the excited tremble that causes his wings to flutter quickly, or the way his antennae will twist in the direction of whoever is talking to him.

It’s not worth calling him again, so Junhee pulls off his hat and drags a hand through his own antennae, sore from the day of being bundled up. As soon as they’re out, he twists them through the air and it’s obvious that this isn’t just Yuchan being lost in his own head. His pheromones are thick in the air, a call that has Junhee itching to step across the room and get his hands on Yuchan’s bare skin.

Instead, he pulls out his phone with shaking hands to text the group chat. They’ll need the warning of just what they’ll be walking into. The start is always easiest and Junhee’s glad that it only just seems like Yuchan’s gotten home, his water glass still nearly full. 

With the text sent, he walks over to the coffee table and sets his phone down onto it before making his way to Yuchan’s side. From here, Junhee can see that he’s practically chewed through his bottom lip and that he’s completely in his own head.

Crouching in front of Yuchan, Junhee carefully takes the glass from his hands, movements slow so that he doesn’t spook him. As soon as Junhee pries the glass from his hands, Yuchan’s hands curl up into fists and he pulls them in so that they’re resting against his sternum. Being this close, Junhee can see that Yuchan must have just finished grooming himself, the soft fur around his neck shiny and laying prettily down along his collarbone, instead of mussed like it normally is.

Setting the glass off onto a side table out of the way, Junhee reaches up his hands and gently holds Yuchan’s face between them.

As soon as his hands make contact with Yuchan’s skin, he practically comes to life in front of him. A small gasp leaves him as he sucks in a sharp breath, eyes going wide, his pupils blowing wider as they jerk away from the window over Junhee’s shoulder and down to him. His antennae flick forward, brushing against Junhee’s own and even from here, Junhee can see the way his wings have started trembling.

“Hi baby, how are you feeling?” It feels silly to ask when Junhee already knows his answer.

“Warm,” he murmurs back softly, fingers settling in against the soft fluff around his neck. He swallows and Junhee keeps his face between his hands, keeping him steady as he gauges where he’s at. “Want you.”

“Course you do, baby,” Junhee laughs as he folds down to the floor, crossing his legs and sitting beside Yuchan. “Do you want to wait for the others?”

Yuchan shakes his head between Junhee’s hands, eyes fluttering closed as he sags forward in his hold. It’s easy to pull Yuchan into his lap. All he has to do is drop his hands from his face and down to his waist, giving a gentle tug and Yuchan is pulling his legs in. He clambers forward, movements slow and shaky, but Junhee keeps his hands on him in case he stumbles.

“There you are,” Junhee says as Yuchan finally settles sideways into his lap. He smiles, eyes fluttering closed as he leans to the side and against Junhee, nestling his head under Junhee’s chin. His wings give one shiver, twitching out to spread back out beside them and Junhee can’t help but shudder at the way it makes heat crawl up his spine.

Clearing his throat, Junhee shakes off the way it feels like cobwebs are sticking to his thoughts, “You’re warm.”

Yuchan nods his head and Junhee can see his antennae tremble just off to the side. Yuchan shifts, rubbing his thighs together, before he reaches out, seeking Junhee’s other hand. He winds his fingers around it, and despite how small Yuchan feels when he’s sitting naked in his lap, his hands remind Junhee that he’s still taller and broader than him. Like this though, it seems inconsequential, because he only feels delicate.

Yuchan drags his hand in and presses it to his chest, holding it there with his hands until Junhee spreads his fingers and flattens his hand against his skin. The moment he does, Yuchan lets go of him, hands curling back up to rest against his collarbone, fingers curling into the soft fur of his scruff. He makes a pleased sound as Junhee moves his hand over his skin, testing.

Junhee smooths his hand down over Yuchan’s stomach, feeling his muscles tremble under his fingers as he slides it down, down, down. It’s easy to settle his hand in the crook between Yuchan’s thighs, cupping his palm there and tracing his thumb over the bare curve of him.

It’s easy to see that Yuchan’s already hazy, swaying the tiniest bit where he’s sitting sideways in Junhee’s lap. His hands are still up at his neck, fingers combing through the soft scruff around his throat. Junhee knows it’s a mix of grooming instincts as much as it is for his own comfort. So used to being pulled into someone’s lap and pet with gentle hands while someone else takes care of him when he’s in a state like this.

“Do you want to wait for the others?”

The question is barely out of Junhee’s mouth, before Yuchan is shaking his head quickly. He blinks, cocking his head to look at Junhee with wide eyes. He parts his lips, a soft noise escaping him, before he swallows and tilts himself to bump his forehead against Junhee’s cheek. It’s the only answer he’s capable of, words too much of a struggle, but Junhee doesn’t need words to understand him, not when they’ve all been around each other for so long.

“Okay, no waiting.” Junhee agrees and Yuchan hums softly as he buries his face into Junhee’s shoulder. The angle can’t be comfortable, but Yuchan’s antennae brush against Junhee’s cheek and he nuzzles in as close as he can.

Junhee works his thumb over Yuchan’s skin, featherlight, until Yuchan’s hips start to rock down against his hand, the tiniest little shift of movement. He bends one leg, digging his knee into the ground, lifting himself a little just so he can rub himself against Junhee’s hand. He presses down harder against Junhee, mouthing at the curve of his shoulder and makes a soft noise.

He’s so sweet, and normally, Junhee would happily tease him, barely touching him until Yuchan was begging and crying, but there’s no room for that today. He shifts his hand, lifts it up and presses his thumb down. The weight of it has Yuchan’s skin giving under his thumb, and he sinks it into the warmth of his slit.

The sigh that escapes Yuchan is relieved, giving one rock down against Junhee’s thumb, sinking further down onto it. He shimies his hips, mouth hot against Junhee’s neck, before settling in his lap. Junhee taps his fingers against Yuchan’s perineum, before crooking his thumb, testing.

Junhee drags his other hand up the line of Yuchan’s ribs, hand spanning over the soft skin of his side, bracing him even more. He rocks his thumb into him, pressing in a little deeper on each thrust. Yuchan shifts his leg to the side, spreading himself open a little bit further to give Junhee more space.

The first flick of movement against Junhee’s thumb has him humming, “Come on baby.”

He doesn’t need to look down at Yuchan to know there’s a blush working its way up from his chest and up to his cheeks. It’s a shame that he can’t watch it spread upwards as he settles between Yuchan’s thighs, working him open on his tongue while one of the others holds him steady, but there’s something sweet about having him so pliant in his lap. Pressing his thumb a little deeper and feeling the way Yuchan trembles around him, Junhee laughs when he feels something curl around it.

Yuchan’s antennae curve up against Junhee’s face, his wings twitching up and open, before settling back down behind himself. His body remains lax, a combination of his own trust in Junhee and the pheromones laying thick in the room.

Carefully, Junhee pulls his thumb free, eyes on the pretty pink tendril curling around him. Pulling his hand back, it follows him, the tapered end curled tight around his thumb and the base filling up his palm. He’s small, spanning the width from between Junhee’s thumb to the end of his pinkie finger. _Cute_ , Junhee muses not for the first time.

Junhee closes his fingers around the tendril, gripping it tight as he drags his hand over the soft skin. It slides through his hand easily, unwrapping from around his thumb as he pulls his hand back, working the muscle through his fingers. It trembles gently and as soon as Junhee lets it fall from his hand, it coils back in on itself. It rests neatly against the dip of Yuchan’s hip, twisting around itself under Junhee’s gaze.

Kissing the crown of Yuchan’s head, Junhee moves his hand back to cupping him between his legs. The tendril tentatively wraps around Junhee’s wrist as soon as he settles close, leaving a shiny smear of precome as it twines around him. Junhee runs the pads of his fingers over the base, following the line of it and sinking three fingers back into him without hesitation.

“Ahh,” Yuchan exhales, thighs tensing as he stretches around the intrusion of Junhee’s fingers. He presses them in, sliding them deep, until his palm is flat against Yuchan. He’s so incredibly warm around Junhee’s fingers, and this time, Junhee can feel the slickness of him gathering around where his fingers are settled. It makes him want to drag his fingers out, to slide his pinkie in alongside them and watch Yuchan’s back bow at being so full.

The stretch is always a tease. Working his fingers into him, until he’s loose and squirming for more, Junhee’s fingers never pushing deep enough. 

He rocks them slowly, Yuchan’s hips stuttering to try and follow the pace he’s setting. When Junhee pulls his fingers back, he can see the way they glisten, Yuchan practically leaking with just how wet he is. It eases the way as he fucks his fingers back in sharply, just to hear the way Yuchan mewls in his ear. 

It’s finally enough to have Yuchan dropping his hands down, fingers curling around Junhee’s forearm, carefully avoiding his own curling cock. His hold remains gentle and Junhee knows it’s only to keep himself grounded, to keep some kind of contact while he rocks himself down onto Junhee’s fingers. Junhee can feel his muscles flutter around his fingers as he spreads them, before pulling them back out.

“Jun—” Yuchan’s voice lilts, managing more than gasped noises for the first time since Junhee knelt down in front of him. Junhee presses his smile into the crown of Yuchan’s head, the hand on his back pushing him forward to meet the way he sinks his fingers back into him.

His thighs clench down around Junhee’s hand, the tendril wrapped around his wrist tightening and soaking his hand with even more fluid.

Despite the way he’s clenching down around him, Junhee has no trouble scissoring his fingers and dragging them free. Yuchan stretches around him easily, walls hot and pulsing gently with every rapid beat of his heart. 

“Alright,” Junhee murmurs, trailing his fingertips over Yuchan as he pulls them out. They’re sticky and he smears the mess over his cock, wringing a whine for Yuchan, before he lets go of him.

Junhee cringes as he slides his slick hand down between them, attempting to undo his jeans without jostling Yuchan too much. It takes a bit of effort, but he manages after a while to work his jeans open and down his hips. There’s no point in trying to take them off completely, not when he knows moving Yuchan from his lap long enough to get them off will only cause him to panic.

He’s laid all of his trust in Junhee to keep him safe while he’s docile and out of his mind with want, and that’s not something Junhee takes lightly. 

His jeans cut into his hips, but he shrugs it off, move his hand down against himself. Yuchan squirms in his lap, nuzzling against Junhee’s throat, and exhaling into the black fur around Junhee’s shoulders. His wings flutter out behind him again and Junhee barely keeps himself from curling forward and pressing Yuchan down into the floor. _Gentle, gentle, gentle,_ he has to remind himself that the others aren’t here to keep them in line. The last thing he wants to do is accidentally rip through Yuchan’s wings because he was too rough, or his own because he moved too fast.

Junhee gives a low grunt as he sinks two fingers into himself, wincing at the stretch. He doesn’t take his time, not like he did with Yuchan at least. Instead, he presses them deep until he can hook them and gently drag himself free. Instincts tell him to tip forward, to press himself down against the floor and hike his hips up so that he can be pressed into, _Painslut_ , it’s what Byeongkwan would tease him with if he was here.

Instead of that though, Junhee curls his fingers around himself, stroking over the thick tendril. It’s always funny, seeing the comparison. Where Yuchan is slender and small, Junhee’s own cock is thicker, and uncurled, it’s as long as his forearm. He pulls it up between them , smoothing his fingers over the length and exhaling sharply at the way it feels to touch himself finally.

It’s enough to pull a meaningful reaction from Yuchan. He twists in Junhee’s lap, hands falling onto his shoulders as he carefully throws his leg over Junhee’s hip until he’s facing him. The light filtering in through the window highlights just how far the blush has spread over his chest, standing out stark against the soft white of his wings flaring behind him. His grip on Junhee’s shoulders is barely there, and his head tips forward, looking down to where Junhee is trailing his hand up the length of himself.

A gentle butt of Yuchan’s head against Junhee’s shoulder has him laughing.

Junhee runs his clean hand up the bare curve of Yuchan’s spine, pulling him in closer. It nudges Yuchan up against where Junhee is holding himself extended, and Junhee sighs at the way he immediately feels Yuchan curl around him.

“Please,” Yuchan whispers, pressing a messy open mouthed kiss to the curve of Junhee’s jaw. The word comes out slurred, and Junhee can practically hear the way he’s swallowing to get the word out. A wet lap of his tongue against Junhee’s cheek and he’s nodding jerkily in response.

“Okay, okay.”

Junhee loosens the hold of his own fingers, lets his cock drop down between them and tilts himself back so that he can keep his eyes on Yuchan’s face. He shifts where he’s sitting at the first nudge of the head of his cock against where he’s worked Yuchan open. It’s slick, and he can push in the head with no resistance. With a flick, he traces up along Yuchan’s entrance, taking in the way Yuchan squeezes his eyes shut on a small gasp.

His fingers clench where they’re holding onto Junhee’s shoulders, his legs winding tighter around Junhee’s waist until he can pull himself in even closer. Junhee presses in a little deeper, watching for any signs that it’s too much, but Yuchan only pouts his lips, a low groan working it’s way up from his chest.

He’s so incredibly warm around Junhee’s cock, walls trembling and wet. The curl of Yuchan’s own tendril works its way around Junhee, squeezing gently, a pale mimicry of what it would feel like to have Yuchan’s hand wrapped around him, guiding him in.

Sinking in even further, Junhee’s fingers dig into Yuchan’s waist, focusing on not going too fast. He knows his grip will leave bruises, but it keeps Yuchan from squirming and he knows Yuchan will purr over the bruises once his head has cleared again.

Halfway and Yuchan goes rigid in his lap, back arching as he gives a strangled moan. His thighs tighten around Junhee even more, wiggling his hips and pulling a gasp from him. Junhee curses, tilting forward to burying his face against Yuchan’s shoulder as he finally thrusts up inside him.

The cry that leaves Yuchan is loud, filling the room and ringing in Junhee’s ears. 

Yuchan clings tightly to him, gasping and whimpering, his antennae dipping forward to brush against Junhee’s face. A small _I’m okay, I’m okay,_ that’s long since become a part of their non-verbal responses when any of them get this way.

Junhee stills for a moment, but only until Yuchan rocks himself forward enough to bounce in Junhee’s lap.

It’s easy work. All Junhee has to do is focus on the curl of his cock, twisting it free and making sure to drag the head along Yuchan’s walls, before pushing it back in. He can reach further than with his hand and it’s exactly what Yuchan wanted, _needed_.

“I’ve got you baby,” Junhee murmurs as he leans in to kiss the corner of Yuchan’s mouth. It’s hard to keep his thoughts straight when Yuchan is so warm around him and panting open mouthed against his cheek. 

He drags himself free, furling in tight, before fucking back into Yuchan with a slick wet sound. 

Yuchan gives a hitching sob, hands twisting into the back of Junhee’s shirt and tugging. He’s desperate, clinging, and Junhee is helpless to deny him anything that he wants. He’s uninhibited, focused only on flexing his thighs and rolling his hips down to try and get Junhee to press into him deeper. His want and desperation hang thick in the air, and Junhee responds by grabbing one of his thighs to lift him up so that he can rock up underneath him. 

The skin under his hands is slick with sweat, and Junhee knows that it won’t take much for the both of them to tip over the edge. His cock twists, dragging free, before curling back into Yuchan, who keens loudly. 

Junhee knows how it feels to be stretched around one of them, to feel them pressed deep enough that he can feel them under his hands if he presses down against his stomach. He knows that feeling that makes the muscles in his stomach wind tighter and tighter, his shoulders going tense and wings trembling with every rock. He knows that burning feeling of wanting nothing more than to feel so full that it’s all you can think about.

He knows the ache of it, and it has him pulling free, only to flex back into Yuchan sharply.

“Oh,” Yuchan’s voice rings high and thready, back arching. His fingers tense and Junhee rocks into him, setting a pace that builds until Yuchan is giving a sharp wail and shaking hard enough that Junhee scrambles to keep him in his lap. 

Yuchan whines, inner walls clutching at Junhee as if to hold him in place, but Junhee continues his pace, working Yuchan through his own orgasm. His pretty pink cock unwinds from around Junhee, coiling back up against his hip and leaking fluid weakly. 

Junhee pulls Yuchan down firmly into his lap, holding him still. He can feel the sticky feeling of Yuchan’s come dripping down onto him, adding to the mess between them. His voice breaks on a cry, body shivering around where Junhee’s cock is still curled and twisting against him.

A sob rips from his throat, one of his hands finally letting go of Junhee’s shirt to fall between them. Junhee watches helplessly as Yuchan presses his hand down against his own stomach, muscles locking up tight and holding Junhee in place. He clamped down around Junhee and it was enough to finally push him over the edge, spilling hot into him with a small whimper. 

They sit there, wrapped around each other and shaking, until Junhee can finally work up the energy to shift his grip on Yuchan. 

He kisses him gently, smiling at the way Yuchan makes a pleased hum of noise at the gentleness of it. Exhaustion is already starting to creep in, muscles sore from sitting on the hard floor. “How are you feeling baby?”

“Good,” Yuchan nestles in close, breath gusting warm over Junhee’s shoulder. “Nice and full.”

“So no cleaning up yet?” The question is more to check in, because the odds of Yuchan wanting to separate yet are slim.

“Nope.”

“So I should text the others to bring home dinner?”

“Yup.”

Junhee snorts as he reaches for his phone. He unfolds his legs carefully, stretching them out to avoid getting a cramp as he drags his phone back over from the table. There’s five missed texts in their group chat from the others, various responses of “I’ll be back soon”. Junhee quickly texts them back, telling them that one of them needs to stop for food before they come back.

“When did you eat last?”

Yuchan worms his hands down around Junhee, hugging him tight as he thinks back. “When I got home. I ate, and then I got too warm.”

“So you’re good on food. Can you finish your water for me?” Junhee sets his phone down beside him, before he’s tilting them enough that he can pick up the water glass he’d taken from Yuchan earlier.

“Mhm,” Yuchan nods, but it still takes him a moment to pull back enough to take the glass from Junhee’s hands. He sips at it slowly, eyes fluttering shut.

Junhee watches him, fondness bubbling up in his chest. There’s always something amazing about how soft the boys get when their instincts insist on taking over and it settles warm in his chest that Junhee’s one of the people they trust to be around them when they’re like this. That he knows they’ll take care of him when he’s the one in their place.

Yuchan cracks open an eye, pout slipping back onto his face as he lowers the glass. “What?”

“Mmm, nothing, just thinking that I love you.”

As much as Yuchan tries to hide the pleased smile that wants to spread across his face in a frown, he can’t quite hide it and Junhee laughs, pressing in to quickly kiss the tip of his nose. Yuchan gives an affronted noise, dipping his fingers into the glass and flicking water at Junhee. “Stop! You can’t be sappy after you just tried to breed me!”

“I love you!” Junhee wraps his arms tight around Yuchan, singing the words loudly and rocking them just to hear the squeal of noise it pulls from Yuchan. “You may be a brat, but I still love you.”

“Junhee!” Yuchan’s voice raises, before he’s breaking on a laugh, the water glass wobbling in his hands as he tries to keep steady in Junhee’s lap. 

“I love you all and I’m so lucky to have you all in my life!”

“You’re so weird,” Yuchan giggles, water sloshing over the edge of the glass as he tries to set it off to the side. 

“Yeah, but you love me too, don’t you?” Junhee widens his eyes, falling still and holding Yuchan in his lap.

It’s quiet for a moment, while Yuchan settles again, arms reaching out to wrap around the back of Junhee’s neck. His fingers sink into the fur around his neck, tracing through the soft black fluff. He gives a nod, smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah, I love you.”

“Lucky me,” Junhee grins and steals a quick kiss.

His phone vibrates beside him, and Junhee shoots Yuchan a wink as he picks it back up. He reads over the texts, before showing the screen to Yuchan. “Bet on who gets home first?”

“Byeongkwan hyung! Donghun hyung will stop for snacks and Sehyoon hyung is gonna get dinner.”

“I don’t wanna take that, because you’re right.” Junhee turns the phone back to himself, just in time to see them decide on that very fact. “Yeah, you’re right. Do you wanna sit here until Byeongkwan’s home and can take my place?”

Yuchan curls forward, wrapping himself tight around Junhee again, “Yes please. Let’s just sit here.”

“Alright baby,” Junhee murmurs, setting his phone down so that he can wind his arms around Yuchan’s waist. “We’ll sit here until they’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
